


Kill Your Darlings

by slaying_dragons



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: Nea has his priorities set. First thing in his agenda is to kill Mana and then gain trust of the Noah family. Then he can focus on seducing Tyki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIP folder for months. While I was overly excited about writing the first chapter, I sort of got distracted later on. It has been untouched since then. I finally decided to post whatever I wrote so far. (I have a few chapters written.) Hopefully, I'll get inspired again to finish it.
> 
> So well... This is a story about Nea going after Mana to do as he promised: To kill him. He wants to take over the Noah family and eventually seduce Tyki to his bed. There is also some really questionable and one sided love triangle kind of thing happening in background with Link.

The destined battle is glorious. 

It is Nea against the Millennium Earl and the rest of the Noah. Then there is the addition of the Fourteenth's ally: Howard Link. At first glance, it looks unfair. But Nea just smiles at the odds and takes on the fight. He allows his personal Crow to go up against the Noah clan, which also seems like a sacrificial act. Link isn't even an Exorcist, but Nea has full confidence in his aid's unique skills. All he needs to do is providing some distraction in the end.

Link does it well.

He binds three Noah at once with special talismans, then challenges Sheril Kamelot after digging an elbow to Wisely's forehead. He draws all the attention, as Nea disappears from sight. But of course, Link's good skills will not take him far. There is no way he can win this war. 

It is a matter of time before tables start to turn. Link gets multiple hits, which sends him flying to his back. He acts immune to pain and throws himself back to his feet. This time it's Tyki he is facing. Drawing a wrist blade, Link attacks first and his weapon clashes against a large violet butterfly blooming from Tyki's palm.

He really fights well for a man who is bound to die in the following moments.

While Link plays his part as a fearless ally, Nea appears behind the Earl who has been watching the fight with that ugly mask on his face. The chubby looking figure keeps giggling at how Link takes hit after hit. "Go get him, Tyki-pon!" He cheers with that overly sugary tone he loves to use.

Nea can hear a mumble of protest coming from the Noah of Pleasure. Obviously, he doesn't like that particular pet name.

Link keeps dodging at the Noah's swings, yet Nea believes it is time to end this for once and all. He uses that special talisman Link prepared for him and forms a wall of barrier around himself and the Earl. It goes transparent with no opening to escape. No one can get in either. Only one will make it out here alive.

The sudden appearance of the cage is able to draw his real opponent's attention. The Earl quickly turns to face Nea, not looking surprised.

"Oh, there you are!" The Earl sounds so happy. "Thank you for saving us a lot of trouble!" He waves those chubby looking arms in the air as a welcoming gesture. "I was planning to pick you up, but you came on your own." He brings his hands together under his chin and rocks back and forth on his feet. "You even brought a friend." The Earl points at the blond human who is currently taking serious beating from Kamelot-Mikk brothers.

Nea doesn't even avert his eyes away from the Earl.

"Too bad he has to die." The Earl giggles and continues with his speech. "But fear not, dear brother." His mask is all grin and teeth, it's ridiculous. "You will make good friends with us." Nodding at his own words, he turns back at the white haired young man and leans forward to mock a whisper. "Road and Tyki have a special interest in you." 

There is just too much sugar in that voice, it makes Nea's stomach ache. But he still doesn't say a word and allows the Earl to go on with the nonsense.

"Now get rid of this cage and we'll join with our family. There will be a party with cake and balloons and tea!" The Earl gets excited about the childish idea, which makes Nea sigh. 

"Aren't you going to say anything?" The Earl asks like an impatient kid. "That you are happy to reunite with us and want to have the biggest slice of chocolate cake!" 

Nea thinks he is getting a headache, but finally breaks his silence. "Your hat is ugly." He even points at it. The Earl gives a horrified look at that, over-dramatizing his reaction. 

"Your mask is ugly." Nea continues, which causes the Earl to put his hands on his own face in embarrassment. But Nea is already tired of these childish antics. "Remove it. I want to see your face, Mana."

His words cause an impact. The ever cheerful Earl hunches his shoulders and bows his head. He is no longer laughing. 

Nea's voice is cold. If this upsets Mana, then good. He wants to upset him more. "There will be a party with the Earl and the Noah. But you won't be there."

The Earl shudders at that, now radiating a gloomy aura. He knows what Nea is talking about. They had this conversation before.

"I'll become the Earl, when I kill you." A dangerous smirk forms on Nea's face. He doesn't have Allen Walker's innocent edge, even when this is that boy's body. They look so different.

"Why must you say such heart-breaking things?" It isn't the sugar coated voice of the Earl anymore. This man's voice is sad and it gets sadder. "All I ever wanted was to reunite with you, brother."

Poor foolish Mana...

Nea almost laughs at that. "But we will reunite, Mana..." He draws his sword and makes the first move. "Once I devour you!"

Their swords clash, creating a powerful spark which washes over the rest of the battlefield. If the Noah didn't notice their precious Earl getting trapped in a magical cage with the Fourteenth before, now they do. 

Their own fight comes to an end, when Sheril has Link down on his knees. His hands rest against his thighs, useless. The blond human can't move since the powerful telekinesis keeps him still. He looks worn out and bloody. But the Noah clan no longer pay him further attention, with the exception of Road. 

The young girl approaches near and touches the human's face with both hands, examining his features. Her fingers trace Link's jawline, then eyebrows. Her index finger brushes at his lips before she runs both her hands through his short bangs. "You are pretty." She beams and wraps her arms around the man's shoulders. Link may not move, but his face still looks strained. 

Road always has a thing for pretty things, enjoying to keep human dolls to dress up and have tea parties with. "Can we keep him?" She asks Sheril, who has been watching the fight in between the Earl and the Fourteenth. 

Sheril turns his face to find Road getting close and affectionate toward their enemy. A man, too. "Of course, you can't!" He protests and gives a horrified look. A pang of jealousy creeps all over his features. 

"We'll get you another doll!" Who isn't a guy, obviously.

But Road simply smirks at that and removes the blond's hair band. Free from the braid, those long strands fall down Link's shoulders and Sheril blinks at the beautiful sight. Just like Road, he also has an eye for pretty things. "Maybe we'll keep him for a while." He mutters, but Tyki stops this conversation from getting more ridiculous.

"We'll decide on his fate, once the actual problem is solved." His eyes are at the cage, where the Earl is fighting against the Fourteenth. Tyki looks concerned about the result of this battle.

Road hugs Link from behind and rests her chin over a shoulder of the man, her eyes return to the ongoing fight. Tyki doesn't need to say it aloud, since Road feels the same way.

They don't want either side to lose.

The explosion of flames brighten the field, reflecting from Road's large eyes. As expected the fire doesn't do much damage, but their moves become faster. Even from the distance it's easy to tell them apart with how Nea looks and moves like a ghost. The Earl may look chunky in his choice of garbs, but he is a fierce fighter and his moves are so smooth. Their swords clash over and over again, yet no side looks weakened. This battle may go on forever.

But it doesn't and the Earl lands a successful slash at the white haired one's leg. It cuts flesh, causing blood to splatter at the invisible wall of their cage. The Earl cackles aloud, as Nea drops down to a knee. 

"It isn't too late to change your mind, the Fourteenth." The large man gets overly cocky about his small victory. "You see, I am not a ruthless man as you imagine me to be."

Nea tries to get up, but the Earl doesn't allow that, making another slash at the other leg. The Fourteenth cries out and collapses down to both knees, giving his weight against his sword. 

"Liar." Nea hisses and throws the Earl a poisonous glare. "You killed me before and you desire to do that again." 

The Earl doesn't give him a break and swings his sword to Nea's good arm. The deep cut forces the white haired one to let go of his own sword, losing his balance. But the Earl easily catches the Fourteenth in his arms, so he sits on his knees and holds his beloved brother in a caring embrace.

"No, you get it wrong." The Earl says sweetly, hugging Nea closer. "I want us to be a family again."

Nea doesn't fight, just remains in the Earl's arms. He looks tired, pained and frustrated. "It's too late for that now." He replies and moves his good hand up to touch the other's mask. His arm is shaky with the damage it took. Bloody fingertips leave red marks on that giant mask. "Go on. Kill me." He whispers. "You win again."

The Earl's whole body shudders at that, then the front teeth of his mask part slightly to show the face of a man. He looks tanned, scruffy and so very sad. Nea's hand touches his cheek, as they share a meaningful look. 

"Don't say that." Mana says with a shaky voice, placing his hand over Nea's. "Forgive me." His eyes are already producing tears and they run down his cheeks. Whatever sorrow he feels is honest, no longer hiding behind a stupid mask.

Nea's lips crack into the faintest smile, worn out and bitter. "I can't." He whispers and stabs his claw like hand directly into Mana's chest. Their heart felt conversation has been a mere distraction, so Mana doesn't even notice Nea's sword vanishing and transforming back into his arm. 

"Die now, Mana." The Fourteenth's smile widens into a deadly grin, as his talon like fingers rip apart Mana's vitals. The older man can only look down at Nea with a shocked face, mouth open in a silent cry. A strange light fills in the cage and blinds the rest of Noah.

When things are visible again, the entire clan is crying with tears they can't control. It's a reflex, whenever a fellow Noah dies. 

Road openly sobs into Link's shoulder, as Tyki sits down on a rock and lights a cigarette up. He doesn't even bother to wipe his eyes. 

Everyone is dumbfounded, when Nea steps out of the vanishing cage with the Earl's hat in his hand. The white haired young man looks worn out, his clothes and face are all covered in blood. His hair is a sticky mess, but he just puts on the ridiculously big hat and glances at the Noah clan. Then he grins.

"Millennium Earl is dead. Long live Millennium Earl."


	2. Chapter 2

There is a grand silence in the air. All eyes are on the new Millennium Earl, expecting him to say something. Nea enjoys the attention and takes his sweet time to make eye contact with each Noah. Everyone is crying. Some look angry, some disappointed and some upset. Devouring Mana gave him new powers and one is the renewed link in between him and the rest of Noah.

"Now you all belong to me." Nea says with a loud enough tone to make everyone hear him. The soft wind touches the end of his clothes, making them wave gently around his figure. "Together we will form a family." He radiates such confidence with that smooth tone.

"Any objections?" He smirks and tips his hat. "If anyone wants to challenge me, this is the perfect moment." 

He almost wishes someone does just that.

But no one steps forward. There is not even a single protest. This new bond in between them won't allow so. If Nea wishes, he can do a similar act of what he did thirty five years ago. He can kill and have a Noah blood bath. But with Mana out of the picture, there is no need for that. This clan is now under his control by blood and he will make sure to use them well for his next plans.

Nea smirks with victory and cockiness. "Since we are on the same page, now we head home." Rising a hand up in the air, he gets ready to summon the ark. It is when he notices Link is still under the influence of the Noah of Desire, sitting down on his knees, motionless.

"Oi, you perverted one!" Nea looks at Sheril's direction. Wisely, who has been nearby, points at the elder Kamelot questioningly. Sheril blinks and arches his thin curvy brows, mimicking Wisely's pointing gesture.

"Let my assistant go." The white haired young man orders simply. "He is coming with us."

Link finally gets back his ability to move and releases a deep breath. Road doesn't let go yet, keeping her arms around his shoulders. When Link gets up on his feet and follows after Nea, he carries Road along, acting like she weights nothing.

Then the ark is summoned and Nea is the first one to take it. "We'll have a party."

...

The secret tower of the Noah remains in the middle of nowhere. There is no window to outside, which makes indoors a dark and gloomy place. Many candles are here and there to provide light. The stone walls and floors are all gray, lacking any fancy decorations. It doesn't seem like a lively place.

After giving his new family a few hours to rest, wash up and get dressed for the party, Nea explores the rest of the tower. Every Noah has a room of their own, which he makes a note of who stays where. Not all stay in the tower for good. But this is the closest thing to a home. 

Once Nea finds Mana's room, he walks in and claims it as his own. It is a fairly large room with a large bed by the far wall and fluffy pillows piled on top. There is a tidy looking desk by the corner, along with a fire place and a comfortable chair. Some unfinished knit work lays on the floor. The wardrobe is big and holds a lot of colorful clothes and accessories. 

How dreadful...

Link follows after Nea and closes the door behind for privacy to help the new Earl with his injuries. His special healing technique doesn't fail, closing up even the faintest cut. Afterward, he approaches the fireplace and lights it up. A soft orange glow washes over the room.

In the meanwhile, Nea goes through the belongings of Mana, piling up the ugly things in the center of the room. He is going to redecorate this place and get rid of all the junk.

He picks a refined looking suit from the wardrobe and examines it closely. "This will do." He says and catches a glance of Link treating his own wounds. Approaching to the bed, he lays the suit down and looks at his reflection from the mirror. He looks like he just killed his brother.

It is time to wash up.

...

Road doesn't bother to knock, as she storms into Tyki's room and finds him sitting by a chair. He has a long leg crossed over the other and a cigarette hangs in between his lips. A thoughtful expression is set on his face, his eyes are focused at the wall ahead.

"Don't be so gloomy, Tyki." She says and approaches to the other Noah. She doesn't need any permission to wrap her arms around his neck and giving him a comforting hug. "It's not like that we can change anything now." She sighs and hugs the man tighter. Tyki just remains impassive and blows the smoke up before taking another drag from his cigarette.

"We both wanted him to join us." She is speaking about the Fourteenth. "We didn't want to choose. I know how you like keeping all." Her words are gentle, showing how much she cares for the other. So she climbs up to Tyki's lap and holds his face in between both hands. Their gazes meet and Road smiles.

"I can feel it." Her voice is sweet. "We didn't lose the Earl. He's in there with Nea, just sleeping."

Tyki smiles back, even if it's a faint one. Then Road kisses his cheek.

...

Everyone shows up to the party on time, all dressed up formally in sharp suits. The dining room is well lit by many candles floating in the air, which is the property of Nea's magic. The long rectangle table is full of delicious food with different kinds of meat and vegetables, even desserts.

By the end of the table sits Nea, looking all cleaned up and sharp. The black suit he wears fits his slender body perfectly, his white dress shirt is well ironed, the cravat tied neatly. He has his white hair pulled up in a loose pony tail. His hands are covered with clean white gloves, as he tucks them under his chin. A smug expression touches his face, his eyes are on his new family. Link is sitting next to him, hands resting on his lap. He is in a spotless white suit, which contrasts with all the black Noah family wears.

"Welcome." Nea greets the Noah and gestures at the empty seats. "Come now. Let's eat and talk." 

No one really hesitates. But Road is eager to sit first. So she grabs Tyki's wrist and drags him to the seat next to Nea. She settles down in between them and starts to reach for food. Her dress is cute in her favored lolita style and her legs aren't long enough to touch the floor.

Tyki doesn't look as gloomy, yet he doesn't show any sign of joy either. But he doesn't act shy and has his amber eyes set on the Fourteenth. Nea catches that and looks quite pleased by this attention.

"Do you want to say anything, Tyki Mikk?" Nea asks, as everyone else watches them over food. There is a tense aura in the air.

The Noah of Pleasure doesn't think twice to respond. "Are you going to kill us?" The question brings a sudden chill to the dining room. But Nea's chuckle doesn't allow an awkward silence.

He probably sounds just creepy.

"So direct... as expected." Nea smirks and keeps his eyes locked on Tyki. "Fear not. I have no plan of harming any of you. I accept all of you as my kin. You are under my protection." He chuckles again and raises his glass for a toast. "So relax and enjoy the food. Don't let such things bother you."

Tyki doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't raise any other questions. He mostly drinks wine, as others eat and have small talk over whispers. Nea knows he has to take matters in hand. So he rises from his seat and visits each Noah to have some private conversation. He has his own way with words and charm, thus it doesn't take a lot of effort to steal the hearts of his new family. Before they can even finish their food, everyone is smitten by their new Earl.

Of course, Tyki remains as an exception. Nea wants their conversation to be more special with further privacy. So he is ignored for now. Tyki doesn't take that well, showing signs of discomfort and... Is that jealousy? 

Nea believes that suits the Noah of Pleasure.

By the time Nea returns to his seat, Tyki pries his lingering gaze away and downs another glass of wine. If he keeps up like this, he will get very drunk soon. 

But then Sheril leans his face closer to Link, who has been sitting next to him. "Come to my room tonight." He doesn't whisper, having no problems with others hearing this conversation.

"Absolutely not." Link doesn't even look at Sheril's way, just focuses on his plate of food. But the frustration is visible in his every tense muscle.

Road chuckles at that and turns her eyes at Nea. "I'm glad you are back with us." Road gives one of her sweetest smiles and places her hand on Nea's. "I missed you."

The Fourteenth gives her a charming smile and shifts his hand, so their fingers are intertwined together. "So did I."

...

After dinner Jasdero and Devit get extremely drunk, they climb up to the table and show their ridiculous dance skills to the rest of the family. This little dance show ends up pretty quick, when Jasdero accidentally kicks Devit off the table and right onto Lulu Bell's lap. Her wine spills all over both. She manages to keep a straight face, yet that brief gleam in her eyes scream murder. Everyone else appreciates, when she grabs the twins by their necks and drags them out of the dining hall.

In the meanwhile, Road and Nea are engaged in a whispered conversation. Whatever topic they are discussing seems serious and important. But when Tyki excuses himself for the rest of the night and leaves the dining hall, Nea's eyes linger at the door.

Road follows Nea's gaze and gives a knowing smile. "You want to win him over, don't you?" Her eyes move back to Nea's face and she doesn't even need an answer. "I'll help you."

...

It may or may not be past midnight. Time is hard to tell, when it's always dark. Some more quality time with the Noah makes things better for everyone. The Noah clan is in his palm by the end of the night. 

This is only the beginning for greater things.

After the dining hall is empty, save for Nea and Link, the new Earl gives his assistant a meaningful glance. "You know what to do." The Crow nods and leaves.

Nea decides it is time to have that conversation with Tyki now, so he walks out of the dining room in fairly good moods. Everything is progressing as he wishes. He has achieved all he ever wanted, but of course, this isn't all. He wants much more than this. For tonight, he can celebrate victory and enjoy his new earnings.

Stopping before Tyki's door, he thinks for a moment if he should knock. Then he decides to surprise the Noah of Pleasure. Pushing the door open, Nea allows his eyes to wander around the room. There is nothing fancy about it. It is as bland as the rest of the tower with gray stone walls and a fireplace by the far wall. It's burning rather cheerfully, warming the cold room bit by bit. 

Other than some playing cards and a cigarette pack laying on the coffee table, there isn't anything personal in this room. It's not difficult to guess the Noah of Pleasure spends only little time in here. 

Tyki is nowhere to be seen, but Nea doesn't allow that to take away from his good moods. He quickly examines the room further and notices Tyki's well polished shoes are discarded on the floor. His jacket hangs by the back of the chair. Rest of his clothes are thrown here and there carelessly, which indicates he is not far away and in very little clothing. 

It doesn't take much for Nea to notice the steam coming out from the half open door to the private bathroom. 

So he is taking a bath.

A smirk touches Nea's lips. He was expecting their meeting would be taking place before the fireplace and possibly over a cup of tea. A more formal thing. But this is certainly a more interesting setting. 

A mischievous smirk settles on his lips, as Nea silently slips in.


	3. Chapter 3

The bathroom is warm and inviting. It isn't as steamy to make things less visible. Unlike the rest of the tower, this place is made of all white marble, has a bright and clean feel. It isn't the most spacious place, but still big enough for two people to move around freely. 

Nea doesn't pay much attention to his surroundings and finds Tyki sitting in a bathtub in a mostly dazed state, completely unaware of the Fourteenth's presence. 

The Noah of Pleasure's upper body is half sprawled over the side of the tub with his arms pillowing his head. His wavy bangs fall over his eyes, making it impossible to tell if they are open or not. A cigarette is forgotten in between his lips, most turned into ash. There is a half finished bottle of wine sitting at his reach, which explains his barely awake self. 

His steps are silent, as Nea approaches to the bathtub and kneels by Tyki's side. The urge to run his fingers through those dark locks and remove them away from Tyki's eyes is powerful, yet he has better self-control than that.

Instead he grabs the wine bottle and smells the sweetness before putting it away. "You drank too much for tonight." Nea says with a soft tone, which startles the Noah of Pleasure. 

A hint of amber flashes in between those dark bangs. The cigarette falls from his lips, but Tyki doesn't even notice that. He pushes himself back to a better sitting position and rubs an eye with the heel of a hand. No wonder he is trying to regain some of his consciousness, which amuses Nea. He likes this vulnerable look on Tyki, especially when he is dipped in hot water with no clothes on.

"What- How did you get here, boy?" Tyki asks in a low groan, unable to control his voice after so many drinks. 

Nea watches the other for a moment, knowing Tyki is way out of it. The boy refers for Allen Walker, which is rather obvious. But he doesn't correct him, prefers Tyki coming to his senses on his own. In the meanwhile, his eyes linger on that nicely toned chest glistening with water drops.

So very tempting...

"The door was open." Nea responds with a light tone, as he rests his forearms against the tub's edge, leaning closer. From this angle, he can see how Tyki's wet curls run down over a shoulder. A large holy mark is centered on that delicate throat. Nea can't help with getting ideas.

"Is that a problem?" Nea asks softly and offers a charming smile that Tyki can't see with how he rests his head back and closes his eyes. "Would you want me to leave you alone?"

Tyki doesn't respond right away, which makes Nea think the Noah of Pleasure fell asleep again. But then slowly, Tyki shakes his head.

Smiling at that, Nea looks down at the water. It isn't exactly transparent, thanks to the soap Tyki used, so the Fourteenth can't make out the rest of the other's body. That's disappointing. Experimentally, he brushes his fingers to the water surface and then arches his brows.

"Water is cold." He says, but Tyki doesn't seem to care about it. "Let's get you out." 

He gets no response, so the Fourteenth just stands up and grabs a fresh towel from the basket. By the time he turns back, Tyki is up on his feet with no hint of shyness. Not that there is any reason for him to be shy with a gorgeous body like that. He is tall, lean and toned. Perfectly proportioned. Nea takes a brief moment to take in all that beautiful sight, a pleased expression reflecting from his face. 

It's intoxicating. 

But as Tyki shows signs of disorientation, he makes it to his side and helps wrapping the towel around the taller Noah's waist. Nea assists Tyki out of the bathtub and then the bathroom. With most of Tyki's weight leaning against him, the Fourteenth has no trouble leading him to the bed.

Once down on the bed in a hunched sitting position, Tyki brings a hand to his face and sighs. Nea can tell the other is still out of it, which may delay his planned talk. But that's alright. He enjoys looking after his dear Tyki. It is a good start for their new relationship.

Bringing another towel from the bathroom, Nea places it over Tyki's head and starts to dry his hair. He takes his time and is able to receive very pleased noises from the other. Making a mental note of this, Nea wipes water drops from Tyki's shoulders and chest. 

"I was hoping to speak with you." Nea says after a while, which makes Tyki open his eyes and look at him from such closeness.

"Is that why you are here?" The Noah of Pleasure asks in a relaxed tone and allows his weight to fall back on the bed. The Fourteenth lays down close, a hand supporting his head up, so he can watch Tyki from here, his stomach pressed against the other's side.

"Yes." Nea says and places a hand on Tyki's chest, feeling the textured skin of his scars. It makes the Noah of Pleasure twitch. "I want to make one thing clear."

Tyki turns his face to look at Nea with half-lidded eyes. He is overly relaxed and Nea's touches only add to that effect. 

"What is it?" Tyki asks with a whisper, looking more awake now.

It is a mischievous smile touching Nea's lips, as he runs his fingertips down Tyki's stomach, then up to his neck. His gentle caress works nicely on the other Noah.

"That you are mine." Nea says heatedly, taking note of Tyki's surprised expression. "You belong to me."

It's quite entertaining to see those amber eyes widening and lips parting in a silent gasp. He can hear Tyki's breath quickening and then feels a warm hand cupping his cheek lovingly. A charmed look is on that handsome face, which Nea wants to reward with many kisses. 

But first, he wants to hear it.

"So tell me now, Tyki." Nea leans closer to whisper against the other's lips. His hand toys with the towel which is wrapped around Tyki's waist, fingers playfully tugging at it, dipping and teasing. 

"Are we clear?" Nea shifts his position, so now his upper body is pressed down to Tyki's chest. The way Tyki looks at him and how he caresses Nea's cheek tell him a lot. This is another victory for the Fourteenth.

But then something changes in those eyes. Tyki looks up to Nea with a confused expression. Worry and horror take over. 

Yes. 

So he remembers now.

"Wait." Tyki protests and removes his hand from Nea's face. That's not as pleasing, yet Nea takes joy in this reaction none the less. Drinking up on other people's horror has always been a hobby of his.

"You-" The Noah of Pleasure puts his hands on Nea's shoulders and gives a push. But the Fourteenth is stronger, catching Tyki's hands and pinning them down easily. "I thought you were-" Tyki groans at himself and Nea puts on a sadistic grin. 

"You thought I was Allen Walker. I assure you I'm not." Nea responds playfully and watches how shocked Tyki looks. 

"Allen Walker would have never done this." With that, Nea presses his lips against Tyki's jawline, licking at the skin. Then he kisses the side of his mouth. The shudder going through Tyki's body isn't ignored by Nea. He knows the Noah of Pleasure enjoys this.

He wants this.

"But I can and I will." It's a promise from Nea. He can push further and ravage Tyki as he wishes. He's pretty sure the Noah of Pleasure would put on a little fight at first and then gladly surrender. But he doesn't take that route. Instead the Fourteenth pulls back with a cocky smile.

"You will come to me soon." With that said, Nea casually waves and leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyki feels more awake after Nea leaves. A bad headache settles in and he can't go to sleep. So he puts on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of comfortable trousers, then heads for Road's room. She allows him to curl up next to her in the bed, even wrapping her slender arms around his waist. Her head rests against Tyki's chest. They don't speak about what happened. But Road makes sure to give Tyki happy dreams, taking away all the doubt and sorrow.

When the morning comes, they wake up to Sheril's joyful screeching. 

"Oh my!" The Noah of Desire stands before the bed, watching his adopted daughter and brother sleeping in such a close position. 

"Isn't this the cutest sight?" Sheril beams lovingly, sparks filling his eyes. "It's almost erotic. I want in!" He is cackling before he decides to jump into the bed with them.

Both Road and Tyki groan, when Sheril tries to wrestle and kiss both. "Will you stop that?" Tyki's hand shoves Sheril's face away, while Road gives a kick at the elder Kamelot's groin. That is enough to throw Sheril off and out of the bed. He throws a dramatical fit on the floor, as Tyki slides his legs off the bed and sits up. 

Road hugs Tyki's shoulders from behind and tucks her chin against his shoulder. "How are you feeling, Tyki?" She asks with a caring tone and runs her fingers through his curls.

Tyki touches his forehead, but shows signs of comfort to Road's affection. "Just a headache... I think I drank too much last night." He almost mumbles and Road hugs him tighter, then places a kiss to his cheek. Sheril starts to nosebleed at the sight, his eyes going wide.

"Why don't you go and get a shower?" Road asks with her sweetest tone. "Then meet me for breakfast."

Tyki nods and rises up from the bed, not feeling excited for a new day or new beginnings. Sheril beams in the background. "Would you want me to help you wash your hair?" He asks lovingly, cheeks turning bright red with the idea. "And perhaps your back, too?"

Of course, he gets a sharp 'no' from his little brother. Road gives Sheril a frown.

Tyki takes his sweet time under the hot water. It has a soothing effect on his muscles and mind, yet his scars start to hurt once more. It's been a while since the wounds have healed, but it pains him from time to time. 

Once done, Tyki steps out of the shower and gets into his Noah attire. Black and white instead of his favored suits. It always shows his scars like some sort of trophy. After drying up his hair and tying it in a pony-tail, he leaves his room to meet Road. 

As she promised, Road waits for him by the dining room, already having some sweets for breakfast. Tyki sits next to her, not feeling like eating. But Road insists and stuffs some food into his mouth.

Rest of the Noah clan joins up with them soon, turning this breakfast to another big family meeting. Nea shows up as the last and gives a satisfied look at the table, then takes his seat. Link appears behind him, silent and dead serious.

"Today we start a new page. There will be no distractions anymore." The new Earl speaks so confidently, he radiates power so overwhelming, each Noah can feel it closely. 

"We are going after the Heart." He is speaking about the Innocence which connects all. It is a known fact that once the Heart is destroyed, there will be no Exorcists anymore. "We are going to end that corrupted Order."

As Link pours a cup of tea for Nea, the Fourteenth gives a wicked smile. "We have a few possible locations." Then he splits the Noah into small groups and delivers them each a location to search for. 

They finish eating and Nea prepares the Ark to send his Noah to their missions. Lulu Bell and twins are sent first as a team, which the boys look rather bashful at her presence. Whatever happened last night was most likely painful on their end. But they go off without any protest. 

Road, Tyki and Sheril are grouped together, which is a powerful team up. Nea catches Tyki's gaze for a moment, then opens the gate. Road just smirks at that and grabs Tyki's hand before dragging him into the portal.

Their day passes in full action. They are somewhere in East Europe and find an Innocence indeed. There is a race over it against the Order. Exorcists and their little helpers are no challenge, but they give them a bit of fun. Tyki feels distracted enough, which puts him in a good mood. Road notices how playful the Noah of Pleasure gets. The thrill of games and blood bring the better of him. 

Once they wipe out the enemy and retrieve the Innocence, Road and Sheril allow Tyki to crush it in between his fingers. It is always a satisfying act. But this isn't the Heart. So they return to the tower through the Ark.

Road leaves the brothers alone for a while, as they clean up and get ready for dinner. She is in Nea's private quarters in following moments, casually sucking on a lollipop. The fireplace gives out a warm and comforting aura, relaxing her sore muscles. 

"You need to court him properly." She suggests, orange fire flickers in her big eyes. Then she turns to look at the white haired young man. "Our Tyki may not show it, but he is a romantic at heart."

Nea arches his brows at this remark, taking mental notes. Placing a hand under his chin, he tilts his head with interest. "Gifts... That I can do." He says and goes on, which makes Road smile mischievously. 

"Where do we start?"


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner Tyki comes to his room and finds a dozen of red roses lying on his bed. Red roses represent true love, a romantic gift for a lover. He arches his brows at that, having a good guess about who placed them here. But that doesn't mean a lot in the end. He puts them to the nightstand and decides to ignore them until they are dried.

At least, he will pretend to.

The next day there are more flowers in every corner of his room. They fill the place with beautiful scents, giving a lively aura. He isn't even sure how to dispose of so many at once.

That night he meets Nea's eyes over the dinner table. The white haired Noah gives him a smug smile and raises a wine glass at his way. Tyki doesn't return the gesture and looks away. 

Road giggles at that. "Hey, Tyki. Who sent you those flowers?"

Tyki sighs and prefers to shake his head, not even aware of Road being a part of Nea's plan. 

...

As Tyki retires for the night, he finds his clean from roses. Only one red rose is placed on the bed along with a fancy card. Not only the card smells like some heavy perfume, there is a love poem with a curvy hand-writing inside. Tyki gets rid of the rose, but he can't seem to throw the card away. He lies down on his bed, eyes are on the card until he feels sleepy.

...

Next day's mission roughen him up. He gets a few wounds from a sneaky Exorcist and is still bleeding when they return to the tower. Nea insists on treating his wounds personally. While Tyki protests at first, soon he gives up and allows the new Earl to patch him up. 

"Please be more careful next time." Nea says with a serious tone, cleaning his wounds up and wrapping him in bandages. "I can't accept anyone hurting you."

Tyki looks up to Nea from the chair he sits, a cigarette hangs in between his lips. He isn't even sure if Nea really means that. 

"I'll survive." He mutters, but Nea's fingers linger on his previous scars. Uncomfortable with that, Tyki yanks his arm away and stands up. If there is anything Nea wants to say, Tyki isn't in the mood for that. 

He just leaves the room.

...

That night Road keeps him company, promising to have another sleepover. As they step into the room, they find a big plate of colorful pastries on the coffee table. Without a doubt, they are fresh baked, filling the room with a delicious scent. Road beams at the sight and runs at the table. She doesn't need permission to grab an overly decorated slice of cake and eats excitedly.

Tyki notices another card laying next to the plate. But before he can reach it, Road takes it. Her eyes move on the writing, as a huge grin appears in her cute face. "Aw, your admirer is really nice." She says and grabs another slice of cake, as if it's the most delicious thing in the world.

The Noah of Pleasure just snatches the card and sinks down to the chair. It's another love poem, describing a tragic love story. He cannot say it is even a good written one.

"I don't understand you." Road says, her smile falling. "Why are you acting like this? You always wanted him." She licks her fingers clean, giving Tyki a thoughtful look. "Now he wants you, too."

Tyki shakes his head and pulls out a cigarette. He doesn't feel much talkative these days. But with Road, he always feels at more ease. "It's not the same thing..." Lighting up his cigarette, he takes a long drag. "It's not the same person anymore." He admits of missing Allen Walker. "Like me, he lost his light side." 

Road gives a sad expression and climbs up to Tyki's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What if Allen is still there?" She asks in a whisper, her lips barely touch the other Noah's ear. "What if they share more than memories?"

Tyki knows Road is talking speculations here, but it is an interesting possibility.

"And if he lost his light side, so what?" Road offers her cutest smile and pulls back a bit, then reaching for the plate to grab another slice of cake. "That is another thing you two can bond over." She winks, then stuffs a piece of cake into Tyki's mouth.

He chews, appreciating the taste. "This isn't bad." He comments and Road nods cheerfully at that.

"I wonder who baked it." Road looks thoughtful for a short moment, but their subject goes back to a certain white haired person. "If you don't want the Fourteenth, then I should claim him." Road's smirk is so smug, Tyki gives a questioning look at that.

"Not so fast." He responds, which makes Road giggle cheerfully. 

...

The next day Tyki receives a silver button from an Exorcist uniform. Underneath, the name Allen Walker is carved on. Tyki remembers owning one before, which he gave to a special little boy he hasn't seen in a long while.

It is an interesting kind of gift, he admits. Random even. Testing the weight in his palm, he tosses it up into the air and catches it with ease. It doesn't go into the drawer along with two cards. Tyki carries it on him for the following days.

...

"Is that so?" Road looks from Nea to Link with impressed eyes. "Did you bake all those sweets?" 

The blond man gives a firm nod at that, his serious expression shows a hint of pride over this compliment. 

"Would you bake for me?" Road asks with excitement. She has a sweet tooth and the monster needs to be fed. 

Nea chuckles at that and leans against the armrest of his seat, chin resting against his palm. "Why not?" His smile is smug. "In fact, you deserve a proper reward after helping me all this time. Tell me what you want."

Road's cute girl smile takes a dangerous turn. "I want to have your assistant for a few hours from time to time."

Link gives a startled look at this suggestion and his eyes turn to Nea, obviously hoping he will not accept it. But Nea laughs at that and nods. "Sounds like a fair deal. Link will be yours for a couple of hours twice a week. He will do anything you wish. Hear that, Link?"

Link goes wide eyed and gives a feared expression at the Fourteenth. "I... I-" He swallows and forces a firm nod again. He can't look at Road's way. "Yes."

Road jumps to her feet and then to Nea's shoulders, hugging him with joy. "Thank you!" Then she moves to Link to grab his hand. "I'm using my first time this week now." She doesn't wait for approval and drags the blond man out of the dining room.

Nea remains alone for a while, but soon he feels the presence of another. As he looks over his shoulder, he already knows it's Tyki. "Are you done avoiding me?" Nea asks with a smooth tone.

He rises up from his seat with utter confidence. Orange fire flickers on his grayish features, giving him a humanly glow. But that disappears, as he turns and faces. The other Noah gives him a careful look, standing only a few steps away.

Nea's smirk is smug, has a dangerous side. He gives a polite bow, almost flowery. "What do I owe the pleasure?" 

Tyki hasn't spoken to him since that late night visit and he finally breaks his silence. "I have a question to ask."

The white haired Noah nods at that. But instead of waiting up for Tyki's question, he takes his own guess. "You are wondering if Allen Walker is still with me."

When Tyki gives a startled look at that, Nea just chuckles and shakes his head. "You make it so obvious, Tyki." Nea says in a purr and starts walking around the Noah of Pleasure with slow joyful steps. 

"You are fascinated by him." Nea moves over to a blind spot, watches how tense Tyki's shoulders look from this angle. "Perhaps, not in the same level. But Walker had a certain curiosity in you as well."

Tyki tries to look over one shoulder, yet Nea is already not there.

"And me..." Nea purrs directly into Tyki's ear, taking him off guard like that. Tyki's amber eyes widen, but he doesn't pull away. Not this time. "I am determined to make you mine." He can feel Tyki is holding his breath and it makes him smile.

Nea doesn't attempt to touch Tyki further. He simply steps away, so now he stands in the other Noah's sight. The way Tyki looks is amusing. That thoughtful expression and how tense all his muscles are... No wonder he is weighting things in his head. Anyone would think Tyki Mikk isn't the one to think much, when it comes to love affairs; being the Noah of Pleasure. Flirting around is his nature. But Nea knows the truth is far away from that and his heart only belongs to one. Now he is struggling to decide if this is straying or not.

How cute.

"You haven't answered the question." Tyki points out with a renewed strength.

Nea laughs again and sighs teasingly. "No. No, I haven't." He shrugs cheerfully and shakes his head again. "But yes, Allen is still here. Such a stubborn brat." An amused chuckle. "I don't think it matters. Not when you are wearing that face." He has his index finger pointed at Tyki's face. The first time Nea encountered Tyki and saw his face, that was unexpected. It was no different than looking to a mirror. 

The Noah of Pleasure wants to protest, parting his lips. Yet no words come out. Of course, Nea isn't expecting any different. His point is solid and there isn't anything to argue.

"Such devotion... I'm flattered." Nea murmurs and his lips curl into a very pleased smirk. "Play this hard-to-get game all you want. In the end, you'll come to me." Giving a wink, Nea turns back to the fireplace. He doesn't need to check again to see Tyki already left the room.

...

It is when Jasdero and Devit walk into the dining room, heavily engaged in the weirdest conversation. They don't even notice Nea's presence. 

"Did I see what I just saw?" Jasdero asks his twin with a rather shocked tone. 

"Hee hee. The Fourteenth's pet in kitchen... Baking in his underwear!"

Jasdero scratches the back of his head. "Womanly underwear with lace and stuff. What about that frilly apron? Frick' lolita."

"Hee hee. Weird guy. But has nice legs."

"Whadda ya talking about, pervert?!"

"Hee hee."

Twins finally notice Nea, as they exchange weird looks. Nea allows the mental image sink in. He can't say he feels sorry for his assistant.


End file.
